The Backyardigans: Movers Of Arabia
by Katy-Kale
Summary: An extended re-write of a Backyardigans episode. Armed with only a genie's bottle and a moving truck, Movers Pablo and Uniqua must move Sultan Tyrone's treasure from his cave to his palace. But can they get there in one piece?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: If you want to see the extended parts that were never shown in the original episode, just skip to chapters 6, 7, 8, and 10.**

Movers of Arabia.

This story starts in the middle of a wide, sandy desert. Far, far in the distance, a large palace can be seen.

Tyrone, wearing a turban hat and fancy Arabian clothes, rides into view. Suddenly, he stops to give his horse a rest, and to check his pack. Tyrone began rummaging through his bag.

"Ah, let's see. Flying carpet...check. Magic harp...check. Golden eggs...check,check,check." He looks up.

"Oh, hello there." He said, waving. "I am Sultan Tyrone. A sultan is kind of like a king. And I rule Arabia, a magical kingdom from long ago. Because I'm Sultan Tyrone of Arabia, I have a lot of Arabian things." said Sultan Tyrone as he climbs off his horse. "And a great thing about my things is..." He stopped mid-sentence and looked around to see if anyone else could be listening. The coast was clear. "...They are all magic." Tyrone begins to sing and dance.

****

I am the Sultan, the Arabian Sultan, I'm the only Sultan in the neighborhood.  
I am the Sultan, the good, good Sultan, It's good to be the Sultan 'cause the Sultan's good.  
(tempo increases)  
Yup, I'm the Sultan and I'm proud of that, I'm kinda like a king but with a different hat.  
I rule Arabia, a little sandy wonder, and I keep the best stuff hidden down under.  
In a cave full of magical Arabian treasure, magical things for my royal pleasure.  
I count them, I play with them, I share them, too, but my cave is so full I don't know what to do!  
(tempo decreases)  
Yes, I am the Sultan, the Arabian Sultan, I own as much treasure as anyone could.  
Yes, I am the Sultan, the good, good Sultan, It's good to be the Sultan 'cause the Sultan's good...

"All my things are in my magic cave in the desert, and I need to move them into my palace. So I better get going..." Tyrone climbed back up onto his horse. "To Arabia, a magical land... filled with palm trees, sand, and magic caves."

Sultan Tyrone rode up a ramp made of stone to a rocky cliff. He jumped off his horse again and walked up to the cliff's wall. "Ah, my magic cave. Now I just have to open the door. And the magic word is...shazam!" he shouted, pointing dramatically at the wall.

Nothing happened. "Hmm. That's not it." said Tyrone, a little annoyed. "Kablam!" Nothing happened. "Wazam!" Still nothing. "Tanabeetam!" he yelled, waving his arms around, flustered.

Nothing. Tyrone pondered for a moment. "Hmm...I remember!" he shouted out suddenly. "Alakazam!" A giant part or the wall slowly lifted up, revealing the entrance to a hidden cave. Tyrone stepped in, looking around at all of the golden treasure.

"I think I'm gonna need some help moving all this stuff." he said to himself. "I need movers. I better look in the phone book." he said as an old thick book magically floated to him and opened up.

Sultan Tyrone read through the pages. "Aha!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Here we go. 'The Movers of Arabia'. They sound like the right people for the job."

The book closed itself as Tyrone took out his gold cell phone and pressed the keypad's jeweled buttons, making them beep each time he pressed them. He held it to his ear, listening to the line ringing.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review, please!**

* * *


	2. A New Job?

Somewhere else in the Arabian desert, Movers Uniqua and Pablo were sleeping under some umbrellas in their beach chairs, behind their movers truck. They were dressed in their turquoise mover uniforms as they snored under the hot sun.

Uniqua's cell phone began to ring. After several rings, Uniqua and Pablo woke up from their naps. "Huh?" "Huh?" they both said, snapping awake.

"It's the phone! Maybe we got our first job." said Uniqua.

"You think?" asked Pablo hopefully.

Uniqua quickly picked up the phone. "Movers of Arabia. We move Arabian things." said Uniqua, saying their company's slogan. Pablo could only hear a muffled voice on the other end as Uniqua answered the phone call. "Mm-hm, uh-huh. Yes Your Majesty, we'll be right there." said Uniqua, hanging up. Pablo almost jumped back at the words 'Your Majesty'.

"It was the Sultan!" said Mover Uniqua, excitedly.

Pablo gasped. "The Sultan?! What did he want?"

"_He_ wants _us_, to move all his stuff, into his new palace."

"You mean...?"

"WE GOT OUR FIRST JOB!!!" they both yelled, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Yes!" "Oh, yeah!" "We got our first job!" "Yippie! Whoo-hoo!" "Oh, yeah! We got our first job!" they screamed, jumping up and down and dancing.

"Come on, Pablo. We better get a move on." said Uniqua, running to the truck.

"Wow, finally, we get to do what we've always dreamed of : _Move stuff..._" said Pablo dreamily, with his hands clasped together. Uniqua honked the truck's horn to break Pablo out of his daydreaming.

He quickly climbed into the truck (and put his seat belt on) beside Uniqua. She started the truck. Its mechanical wind-up gears clanked and made a 'vroom, vroom' sound as they drove off.


	3. Moving the Treasure

Uniqua backed the truck slowly up to the cave's entrance. Sultan Tyrone watched them, tapping his toes with impatience. Uniqua opened the truck's door beside her and stepped out. Pablo followed.

"The Movers of Arabia, at your service, Your Majesty." said Uniqua, as she and Pablo bowed to the Sultan.

"Please, call me Sultan Tyrone." he said, holding a hand up. Uniqua nodded.

"I'm Mover Uniqua."

"And I'm Mover Pablo."

"We move Arabian things." they both said, saluting.

"Well, that's good, because I've got a lot of Arabian things that need to be moved." said Tyrone, pointing to his cave. "Come."

All three of them walked into the cave. "Wow." "Nice things." said Uniqua and Pablo as they saw the piles of gold coins and golden objects.

"Yes, they are," said Sultan Tyrone. "But I must warn you. You must be very, very careful of these things because...they are all...magic."

Suddenly, an old wooden drawer with gold handles floated up and a pair of socks and shoes ran out of it! A teapot poured out several gold coins into a tea cup by itself. A solid gold boat floated magically around the cave, and a large golden cat statue was being chased around by a golden dog statue, both making barking or meowing sounds!

"Whoa!" said Pablo.

"Wow!" said Uniqua, both of them amazed at the sight of the magical treasure. They both slowly took a step back. Uniqua accidentally backed into a large pile of gold coins and jewels. They turned around and gasped. A small golden statue of Tyrone, at the very top of the pile was rocking back and fourth.

"Hey! Be careful!" said Tyrone. The statue fell off the pile. Uniqua quickly ran to it.

"I've got it!" she yelled, jumping out and just catching the statue before it hit the ground. She got up, holding it up proudly.

Suddenly, the statue came to life! It turned to her. "Nice catch." said the statue, in a slightly deeper voice than the real Tyrone.

Uniqua gasped in shock at it. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed, throwing the statue that she just saved, into the air. Pablo gasped. He ran and caught it safely in mid-air.

"Gotchya." he said happily. "See? There's no need to worry." said Pablo, handing the statue to Uniqua.

"We'll make sure nothing ever breaks." said Uniqua, carefully putting the statue back on a pile of gold.

"Yes, well, just in case..." said Tyrone, clapping his hands. A wooden crate opened itself up, revealing a beautifully crafted blue and gold bottle. "I want you to take this magic bottle." The bottle floated into the air. "There's a genie in this bottle, who can give you seven wishes. If get into trouble, use the wishes to keep my things safe."

"Don't worry, we wont need any wishes, Sultan Tyrone." said Uniqua, taking the bottle from mid-air and passing it to Pablo.

"Because, even with all this magic stuff, we won't get into _any_ trouble." said Pablo, as both of them nodded in agreement.

Sultan Tyrone raised an eyebrow. "I hope you're right." he said slowly, turning away and walking out. "Just take good care of my things. I'll see you at the palace."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you, Your Majesty." Uniqua and Pablo both said, bowing.

"Bye, Your Majesty." said Uniqua, waving. She obviously forgot that the Sultan told them to call him 'Sultan Tyrone'.

She turned to Pablo. "Well, let's get this stuff into the truck."

"Right." Pablo picked up a gold butterfly figurine, but it too came to life and flew away, out of his reach. "This could be harder than we thought." said Pablo.

"But we can do it. Right, Mover Pablo?"

"Right, Mover Uniqua." he answered, saluting. They began to load the gold items into the truck, singing and dancing as they went.

**U: We are the movers...  
P (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
U: ...of Arabia! We move Arabian things...  
P (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
U: We move Sultans, we move kings...  
P (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
P: We'll pack up your magic stuff.  
U: Never, _ever_ treat it rough.  
P: Load the truck, no time to lose.  
U: Fast as camels...in running shoes!**

**P: We are the movers...  
U (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
P: ...of Arabia! We move Arabian things...  
U (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
P: We move Sultans, we move kings...  
U (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
Both: Move-move-move! Move-move-move! Move-move-move!  
Move Arabian things! Move Arabian things!  
**(short music break)

Uniqua picked up a crate and handed it to Pablo, who placed it in the truck. But the crate just floated magically out and landed beside Uniqua, who picked it up again (not knowing it was the same crate) and handed it back over to Pablo. This repeated itself several times until Pablo and Uniqua caught on and tied the crate down to the truck!

Pablo picked up a basketball and tried to throw it into the truck, but just as the ball was about to land it floated in the other direction and magically dunked itself into the solid gold basketball net. Uniqua and Pablo realized the basketball had been magically charmed to always land in the net. This gave Uniqua an idea. She grabbed the the basketball net and placed it into the truck. Pablo threw the ball up again and it floated to the net and dunked itself again, but this time, into the truck.

**Both: Move-move-move! Move-move-move! Move-move-move!  
Move Arabian things! Move Arabian things!  
We'll do our best and then do more, 'cause we've never had a job before...  
Never had a job before! Never had a job before!  
P: We are the movers...  
U (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
P: ...of Arabia! We move Arabian things....  
U (backing): Move-move-movers of Arabia.  
P: ...we move Sultans, we move kings....  
U (backing): We move Sultans, we move kings.  
P: We move Sultans, we move kings!**

'Clank,clank!' went the truck's doors. They were almost done getting all the stuff. Pablo and Uniqua giggled as they loaded up the last bits and pieces of the Sultan's treasure into the truck. They were finally done packing everything up!

"That's everything!" said Uniqua happily, as she and Pablo hopped into the truck. She placed the magic bottle between herself and Pablo.

"To the Sultan's palace!" Yelled Pablo excitedly, tapping his hands on the truck's inside dashboard.

They both quickly put their seat belts on. Uniqua started up the car and drove off, leaving the empty cave and starting their long journey to the Sultan's palace.


	4. The Genie

"Are we going the right way?" asked Uniqua, looking around as she drove the truck that was now filled with gold. They both felt like they had been driving through the desert for hours.

Pablo was looking at a map. "I can't tell. All these sand dunes look the same. I wish I knew where we were."

Suddenly, the magic bottle's cork flew open with a "pop!" and a puff of purple smoke flew out of it. An friendly, but unfamiliar voice spoke. "You're in Arabia! Boy, that was an easy one."

Uniqua and Pablo looked up in shock. Beside them was a genie! He was dressed in a gold vest, blue puffy pants, a yellow turban hat, and a pair of gold arm shackles.

Both Pablo and Uniqua paniced. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they both yelled. Pablo tried to duck down under his seat to hide behind the truck's dashboard. Uniqua almost crashed the truck as she paniced. She sharply turned the steering wheel and kicked her foot on the brakes. The truck skidded to a stop, throwing up sand as it went.

"Who are you?" asked Pablo, straightening up his movers hat.

"I'm Austin the Genie." the genie said, calmly and cooly. "Your wish is my command." he said with pride.

Uniqua just stared at him. "What wish?" asked Pablo, confused.

"You said, 'I wish I knew where we were', and I said 'Arabia'. That's one wish. You have six left." he said, crossing his arms smoothly.

"But I didn't _mean_ to make a wish." said Pablo.

"You can't count _that!_" said Uniqua, speaking up.

"It _totally_ counts." said Austin. "You said 'I wish', and that makes it count. It's the number one genie rule. Later." he said, waving to the mover and them clapping his hands. The genie quickly vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh, man! I don't believe it!" said Uniqua, rather annoyed at the thought of a wasted wish.

"Sorry I used up a wish, Mover Uniqua." said Pablo, putting a hand on his head from being slightly embarrassed. "I wish I had never-" A puff of smoke quickly burst out of the bottle again, and Austin reappeared.

"You wish you had never what?" asked the genie hopefully.

"Shhh!" hushed quickly covered his mouth.

"That was a _close_ one." said Austin, playfully, as he disappeared again with a wink. The cork on the bottle repluged itself.

"Don't worry, Mover Pablo." said Uniqua. "We still have six wishes left. We just have to be really careful. Now, to the Sultan's palace."

Uniqua started up the truck. "To the Sultan's palace!" echoed Pablo, as they drove off again.


	5. A Rugged Surprise

"So, are we there yet?" asked Pablo, watching Uniqua drive.

"I don't think it's too much farther. We'll be there in no time." she said calmly.

Suddenly, a strange 'clattering' sound came from the back of the truck.

"Uh...do you hear something?" asked Pablo.

The clattering sound grew louder. "You mean that?" asked Uniqua, getting slightly worried.

"CLATTER! CLATTER!" went the sound. "Yep, that." answered Pablo.

"It's coming from the back of the truck. We'd better check it out." Uniqua quickly stopped the truck.

They both got out and looked at the back of the truck's doors. "I guess we should open it." said Uniqua, shrugging her shoulders. They cautiously opened the doors to the back of the truck, where all of the Sultan's magic treasures were. Uniqua and Pablo looked at the pile of gold stuff. "I don't see anything." said Uniqua.

Suddenly, something flew past her in a blur. "Woah! What was that?" asked Pablo. The movers turned around to look.

"A flying carpet!" they both exclaimed. A big fancy red carpet was floating in front of Uniqua and Pablo.

"Get it!" yelled Uniqua. They needed to get the flying carpet back into the truck.

Uniqua and Pablo ran to the carpet to catch it, but the carpet simply flew out of reach, going 'Arf! Arf!' like a dog as it went.

Uniqua had an idea. She tapped Pablo's shoulder and whispered to him. "Go to the other side. We'll surround it." Pablo nodded and walked to the opposite side of the rug, whistling. Uniqua and Pablo jumped up and yelled, running to catch the carpet. It quickly realized what was going on and flew up. Uniqua and Pablo crashed into each other. They both landed in the sand.

Pablo and Uniqua both looked up at the carpet. "Oh, man! It's flying away!" yelled Pablo as the carpet flew around in circles.

"No, it's coming back." said Uniqua. "Get ready, Pablo!"

The two movers quickly got up as the carpet flew towards them with gathering speed. "We've got it now!" yelled Pablo.

They suddenly realized that the carpet was going _too_ fast! If Pablo and Uniqua didn't do something soon, the carpet would crash into them! They quickly ducked down and the carpet took a sharp turn sideways so as not to hit them.

"Keep it busy. I have an idea." said Pablo, walking towards the truck.

Uniqua tried to get the carpet's attention as if it were a puppy. "Come here, Ruggy. Who's a good ruggy? You are. Yes, you are. Yes, you are. How about a little ruggy treat? Would you like that? Yeah?"

Pablo quickly climbed onto the top of the truck and jumped on the rug. It whimpered from the surprise. "Gotchya!" yelled Pablo.

Suddenly, the carpet flew up - with Pablo hanging onto it! Pablo gave a yell as he and the carpet started flying around in the air.

Uniqua ran after them. "Pablo! Pablo! Hold on!" she yelled. Her cell phone suddenly started ringing. Uniqua stopped running to answer it. "Movers of Arabia, we move Arabian things." she said, as Pablo was flying around hundreds of feet above her.

"It's Sultan Tyrone." said the voice on the phone. Uniqua felt a surge of worry spread through her. "How's everything going?" he asked.

"Oh, hi, Sultan." she began nervously, "Oh, everything's fine." Suddenly, Pablo flew past Uniqua screaming. Uniqua tried to cover the phone with her hand to stop Tyrone from hearing.

"Is that Pablo _screaming_?" asked Sultan Tyrone, hearing Pablo in the background.

"Yes, he's screaming with joy, because...he loves his job so much."

Uniqua suddenly heard the rug - and Pablo's screaming - from behind her! She turned around and saw them both rushing toward her "Aah!!" she yelled, ducking just in time.

Uniqua, realizing that Tyrone _must_ have heard her on the phone, quickly said "And, I love my job too."

"Are you _sure_ everything's okay?" asked the Sultan suspiciously.

"Everthing's _fine_. Don't worry. We'll be there soon. Bye." said Uniqua, hanging up.

The flying carpet flew past Uniqua again and Pablo screamed, letting go of the carpet and landing in the sand. The carpet flew miles away into the distance. "I don't know how we're _ever_ gonna catch that rug!" said Uniqua.

"What are we going to do?" asked Pablo.

The genie suddenly appeared beside them in a puff of smoke. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Genie!" yelled Pablo, relieved.

"Hey there, Genie" said Uniqua.

"Why don't you just _wish_ to get the carpet back in the truck?" asked Austin.

"Oh, great idea, Genie. I forgot about our wishes." said Uniqua. The genie nodded.

"Cool." said Pablo, walking up to Austin. "Oh, great and powerful genie..." said Pablo, dramatically. "Please put the carpet back in the truck." he said, closing his eyes.

"No,no,no, I'm sorry, but, that won't do at all." said Austin.

Pablo opened his eyes "Won't do?! Why not?"

"What's the matter?" asked Uniqua.

"You didn't wish right. To make it a wish, you have to say 'I wish'. All right, give it a try.

**P: I want...  
A: No, you don't.  
U: I would love...  
A: No, you won't.  
U: I wish...  
A: That's right! That's the phra-ase to recite!**

(speaking) Got it?

**A: I wish you may, I wish you might, learn to wish, exactly right.  
If you want things, to go your way, there's a certain phrase that you need to say!**

**A: If you say.  
P: 'I like'.  
A: Then I'll say, 'Take a hike'! If you say.  
U: 'I hope'.  
A: Then I'll say, 'Nope, nope, nope'! If you say.  
P: 'I need'.  
A: I'll say, 'That does not read', but if you say.  
ALL: 'I wish'.  
A: Then I'll make you rich...**

Austin spun around. "Or famous, or good movers, whatever you want."  
"So you have to say 'I wish'." said Pablo.  
"Or else it doesn't count." finished Uniqua.  
"Now you're gettin' it!"

**A: I think you may, I think you might, have learned to wish, exactly right.  
If you want things, to go your way, 'I wish' is what you need to say!**

**All: If you want things, to go your way, 'I wish' is what you need to say!**

"Okay, now I've got it." said Pablo. "Oh, great and powerful genie, we wish the carpet was back in the truck."

"Your wish is my command."

Suddenly, the flying carpet flew in front of them, as if it were being pulled towards them by an invisible force. "Ruff! Ruff!" it said, shaking around.

Austin clapped his hands. The rug stopped shaking. Austin pointed to the truck. The carpet whimpered sadly and flew slowly into the truck. It's doors slammed shut behind it.

"Easy, peasy." said Austin, snapping his fingers. Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin disappeared in a puff of smoke and then all three of them re-appeared in the truck.

"Thanks." said Uniqua.

"Thanks, Genie." said Pablo.

"My pleasure." he said, bowing. "And - just in case you haven't been keeping score - you now only have five wishes left. See ya!" said Austin, waving his hand. In a flash, he disappeared back into his bottle.

"Uh-oh. We only have five wishes left!" exclaimed Pablo.

"Don't worry, Pablo. We'll be _fine_. But we better get going." said Uniqua, starting the truck once again.

Uniqua steered the truck back onto the sandy road, and they continued on their journey.


	6. The Cat, the Dog, His Ear, & Their Truck

**Author's note (A/N): Okay, this is where the story gets a lot more different that the original episode. Reviews are desperately needed.**

"Uniqua, are you _sure_ you took the right path?" asked Pablo, who was starting to get bored from the long trip.

"Pablo, there _is_ only one path in this desert, and I'm _driving_ on it!" said Uniqua.

"Just making sure." said Pablo, relaxing into his seat.

Suddenly, Uniqua and Pablo heard barking coming from the back of the truck. Then the truck made a 'clatter' sound.

"Oh, no! The carpet is loose again!" yelled Pablo. The truck's back then made 'hissing' noises.

"I don't think that's the carpet." said Uniqua. "It sounds...different."

Uniqua parked the truck. The truck's tires screeched as they stopped. Uniqua and Pablo stepped out and ran to the back of their truck. It's doors were firmly closed. The barking and hissing sounds were still coming from the inside of it.

"What could it possibly be?" asked Pablo, feeling a little relucktant to open the truck's back doors.

"There's only one way to find out." said Uniqua.

They both opened the back doors of the truck.

A large statue of a gold cat, followed by a large gold statue of a dog, sprung out of the truck!

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Pablo and Uniqua ducking. But the cat and dog statues just ignored them.

Uniqua and Pablo looked up. The dog statue was chasing the cat around in circles, barking and meowing at each other.

"It's those cat and dog statues!" yelled Uniqua, pointing at the two statues.

"Wow!" said Pablo.

Suddenly, the cat stopped running and turned around to face the dog. The dog (who was still running) crashed into the cat. The cat cat arched its back, hissing at the dog. The dog continued barking loudly. The cat hissed even louder and then -with its massive, sharp claws- gave swat at the dog's head.

"CRINK!" the dog's left ear broke off and landed in the sand. Pablo and Uniqua gasped.

The dog began to whimper and climbed back into the truck. The cat started running around the truck in circles and then, in its anger, the cat swatted at one of the truck's rubber tires! The tire got punchered and all of the air in it escaped through the gapping claw mark. The cat quickly started to run away.

"After it, Pablo!" yelled Uniqua, running after it.

"Wait! Uniqua!" yelled Pablo after her. She kept running.

"Hey! You!" yelled Uniqua to the gold cat statue. The cat turned to her and hissed, arching its back again. Uniqua stopped. "Woah!" she said. The cat was about the same size as her -if not larger- so Uniqua knew that there would be no sense in trying to make it go back to the truck. The cat continued running away into the distance as Uniqua ran back to the truck.

Pablo picked up the dog's gold ear. Uniqua looked at the truck's punchered wheel. "This tire is beyond repair and we don't have a spare one!" said Uniqua.

"And I bet the Sultan will notice THIS missing!" said Pablo, holding up the dog's ear.

"Not to mention the missing cat statue!" said Uniqua, sadly.

Uniqua's cell phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket to answer it. "Movers of Arabia. We move Arabian things." said Uniqua.

"Hello? This is Sultan Tyrone."

Uniqua frowned. "Uh, Hi Sultan." she said.

"I just called to ask if my stuff is, like, say...if my phone book was okay?"

"On, your phone book is fine. It's not even dog-eared!" answered Uniqua, not realizing that she just made a joke about the dog statue's broken ear.

"Uh, okay..." said Tyrone. The dog suddenly whimpered loudly. "Wait, was that my golden dog statue whimpering?" asked the Sultan.

"Uh, yeah. I think he's just a little bored and lonely from the long trip. We're all feeling a little _deflated_." said Uniqua, secretly making a joke about the flat tire. "We'll see you at the palace, Sultan. Bye." she said, quickly hanging up.

Uniqua suddenly had an idea. "I know! We can use a wish to fix everything!" she said, smiling.

Austin suddenly appeared in front of them in a puff of purple smoke. "Did somebody call for a wish?" he said smoothly.

"Genie!" Uniqua and Pablo both yelled. Uniqua ran up to him.

"Austin, I wish the truck's tire was fixed, the dog's ear was put back together, and the cat was back in the truck." Austin looked at her, surprised.

"Wha-three things?!" he turned to Pablo. "What have you movers done NOW?!"

Pablo tried to explain. "Well, it's a long story, but you see, we heard a noise when we were driving, so we opened the doors and the gold cat and dog statue were fighting. The got lose and the cat was mad at the dog for chasing it so it broke the dog's ear off, punchered our tires, and ran away." Pablo started panting from talking too fast.

Austin sighed. "Since you want me to do three things, it will cost you three wishes."

"What?!" yelled Pablo and Uniqua.

"I'm sorry, but those are the genie rules." said Austin, sounding genuinely sad.

"Oh, no! That's it for us! We're TOAST!" Yelled Pablo. He was starting to have one of his panic attacks.

"Pablo..." began Uniqua, but Pablo kept on talking.

"We're finished! We're gonna end up using up all of our wishes until we run out!"

"Pablo?..." said Austin, trying to help.

"We're gonna get fired by the Sultan! And on our first job! It'll be a _miracle_ if we can make it to the Sultan's palace in one piece!" screamed Pablo, flapping his arms around.

"PABLO!" yelled both Uniqua and Austin.

"Yeah?" asked Pablo, calmly.

"We can still get to the Sultan's palace. We're the Movers of Arabia, and we never give up!" said Uniqua, who began marching on the spot as all of them started singing.

**A/N: This song has the same rythm as the 'Astronauts Never Give Up' song from the 'Mission to Mars' episode.**

**P & A: We're stuck...  
A: In the middle of nowhere, with stuff from a cave...  
P: In a big sandy desert, and I'm not feeling brave...  
A: And we lost that cat statue, that's what bothers me most...  
P: My calculations say...we're pretty much toast.**

U (speaking): You guys, we're movers! And real movers never give up!

**U: Who drove all this way through this big sandy place,  
To do their new job for the whole human race?  
Who's skill got us out of that big thunder shower? Who's skill was that?  
A: That it have to be ours.  
U: Yes, we can't get, that cat under contro-ol,  
And yes our special truck's got a really deep ho-ole,  
And yes we don't know quite how to fix the ear of Rover, but none of that means that the story is over!  
'Cause real movers never give up, my friends! real movers never give up!  
P & A: Real movers never give up?  
U: That's right! Real movers never give up!  
We're the bravest, we're the strongest, plus we work the hardest. Real movers never give up!  
We took the mover pledge, the true mover oath.  
P: Well, which one was it?  
U: Pretty sure it was both.  
When we took that pledge, it said no matter what,  
You never call it quits, no 'if's, 'and's, of 'but's!  
'Cause astronauts never give up, my friends, astronauts never give up! Sing it!  
P & A: Real movers never give up, no sir! Real movers never give up!**

"Okay, fine." said Uniqua, "I wish the cat was back in the truck. I wish the the dog's ear was fixed. And I wish the truck's tire was also fixed."

"Your wish is my command." said Austin, clapping his hands. Out of nowhere, the cat statue landed in front of them! It seemed a lot calmer and tamer than before. Austin pointed to the truck and the golden cat jumped into it.

Then Austin clapped his hands again. The dog statue stepped forward and the dog's ear floated out of Pablo's hands. It was placed back onto the dog's head and in a flash of purple light, all of the cracks showing where it had been slashed off disappeared. It looked as if it never happened. The dog leaped into the truck and the back doors closed.

Austin clapped his hands one more time and the claw marks on the truck's tire repaired itself in a glow of purple magic.

"Piece of cake." said Austin, snapping his fingers. Pablo, Uniqua, and Austin disappeared and re-appeared in the the truck.

"Thank you so much Genie!" said Uniqua.

"Yeah, thanks, Genie." said Pablo.

"My pleasure." said Austin, bowing, "Five wishes down-two to go." he said, disappearing into the bottle.

"Only two wishes left?! This is bad." said Pablo.

"It's okay, Pablo. We just have to be really, really careful." said Uniqua.

She pulled the lever beside the seat and the thruck started up. She turned the the steering wheel and the truck drove back onto the road.


	7. Leapin' Lizard

"Are we anywhere _near_ the Sultan's palace?" asked Pablo, who had been staring out the window for what felt to him like ages.

"We get there when we get there." said Uniqua, calmly.

"YARRR!!!" yelled a loud sound from the behind them.

Suddenly, a loud 'CLANK' came from the back of the truck.

"What the..." said Uniqua, stopping the truck.

"Is that the cat statue again?" asked Pablo.

"Oh, no, not again!" thought Uniqua out loud, "But wait... I don't hear barking. Or hissing."

The two movers stepped out of the truck.

"Hey look!" yelled Pablo, pointing at their moving truck.

A small green lizard-like creature was clinging to the side of their vehicle holding a small pinkish-purple jewel.

"It's a desert kobold!" yelled Pablo, realizing what the strange creature was.

"And it's got one of the Sultan's treasures! Come on!" yelled Uniqua. She began running.

The confused kobold jumped down, landing on the sand and started running away from Mover Uniqua. Uniqua kept chasing him. When she finally reached him beside a large river, Uniqua grabbed the jewel, but the kobold held on, screaming "Yip! Yip! Yip!", which clearly meant 'Let go! Mine!'.

Uniqua and the kobold were in a tug-of-war for some time. Until...

"SPLASH!" The kobold's grip slipped on the jewel, causing Uniqua to fall backwards into the river.

Pablo rushed over. "Uniqua!" he cried out. Uniqua was trying to doggie paddle to shore, but the river's current was too strong.

Suddenly, Austin appeared. He looked at Pablo and followed his gaze to the splashing Uniqua.

"What happened?!" yelled Austin, panicing (but not as much as Pablo).

"Uniqua fell into the river!" said Pablo, getting another panic attack, "Oh no, oh no! Uniqua fell in the river! Uniqua fell in the river!" Pablo started running in circles, his arms in the air.

"Pablo." said Austin. "Don't worry Uniqua! Don't PANIC!"

"Pablo?" repeated Austin.

"Hello? You guys, I'm over here." said Uniqua, trying to stay afloat. She had grabbed onto a large rock in the middle of the river and was waiting to be rescued.

"Don't panic Austin! We'll find a way to save you Uniqua! Don't lose your head! Just stay calm!"

"PABLO!" yelled Austin.

Pablo stopped running. "Yeah?" he asked calmly.

"Quick! Use a wish and then I can save her!" he said urgently.

"Oh, right," said Pablo, "I wish Uniqua was rescued."

With super-human speed, Austin dove into the water and swam to Uniqua. He carried her in his arms as they flew to dry land.

Uniqua sat in the hot sand, her mover uniform soaked, and waited for her clothes to dry. The Sultan's pinkish-purple gem safely in her pocket.

"What on earth were you doing in that river!" yelled Austin, upset.

"Drowning?" replied Uniqua.

A small smile of amusement lit Austin's face. "Couldn't you have fallen in a smaller river?" he asked, annoyed that he was also soaking wet.

"Ah, but who would have saved me then?"

Austin didn't answer. He just smiled.

Suddenly, Uniqua's cell phone rang. She pulled it out.

"Movers of Arabia, we move Arabian things." said Uniqua.

"Hello. It's Sultan Tyrone again. I was just wondering how long you were going to be."

"Oh, we'll be there in no time, Sultan. Don't worry." said Uniqua.

"You haven't got a flat tire have you?"

Uniqua gulped, remembering how the truck's tires were slashed earlier.

"Um, everything's going _swimmingly_."

Tyrone didn't seem to be buying it.

"Is the desert heat getting to you or something?" he asked.

"Oh, trust me, we've found ways to _cool off_."

Austin scoffed and rolled his eyes at this joke.

"Okay, if you say so. Bye." said Tyrone, hanging up.

Uniqua turned to Pablo and Austin. "Let's go, we've got to hurry."

They all got in the truck. Uniqua turned the key to the truck.

It didn't start.


	8. Turn A Few Gears

Uniqua tried starting the truck again. And again.

"Why won't this thing start!?!" she yelled.

"Maybe we're out of gas?" said Pablo, shrugging his shoulders.

"It can't be out of gas! This is a wind-up mechanical truck!" Suddenly, Uniqua smiled, realizing what was wrong. "I know! All the truck needs is re-winding."

They both got out of the truck. Uniqua opened a secret compartment on the side of the truck and took out a large wooden object. It looked like a round key with a handle on top of it (sort of in the shape of a rattle, like this: |-O ).

"We can turn the gears with this."

"What is it?" asked Pablo.

"It's a 'gear-turner'." replied Uniqua. She opened up another secret compartment. Inside it was a keyhole with lots of gears connected to it. Uniqua put the 'gear-turner' into the keyhole and turned its handle.

"It's stuck! Pablo, help me turn it."

Pablo ran over and tried turning it with Uniqua. Suddenly, in one "SNAP!", the gear-turner broke in two.

"Oh, man!" yelled Uniqua.

"Oops!" said Pablo.

It looked completely un-fixable.

"Now what?" asked Pablo.

Austin suddenly appeared. "I've got an idea, why don't I help you?"

Uniqua shook her head. "Oh no, I _refuse_ to use up our last wish because of a little car trouble."

"No, no, I mean, why don't you just use my genie bottle as the gear-turner. It's roughly the same shape."

"Hey, you're right!" yelled Pablo.

"Great idea!" said Uniqua.

Uniqua put the bottle into the keyhole, it fit perfectly. She turned the neck of the bottle several times until the truck was well-winded.

They all got into the truck. Uniqua once again tried to start it. Its engine immediately began to purr softly.

"Thanks again, Austin." said Uniqua.

"You're welcome. But now you only have one wish left now so...please, be careful." he said disappearing into his bottle.

Uniqua started to drive.


	9. Twister Trouble

Pablo had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring away as Uniqua drove the truck.

"Look! The Sultan's palace!" yelled Uniqua. Pablo bolted upright. Uniqua was pointing to a marvelous structure in the distance, painted white and gold. "We're almost there!" she said.

There was a sudden rattle in the back of the truck. "Oh, no!" said Pablo.

"What it is _this _time!?!" said Uniqua, stopping the truck. The tires squealed on impact, and the two movers got out of the truck.

They stood in front of the doors. "What on earth do you think it is?" asked Pablo.

"I don't know." shrugged Uniqua.

They opened the doors and cringed when something fell out. Uniqua and Pablo were surprised to just see a small box in front of them.

"Huh. That's weird. Nothing's moving." said Uniqua.

"The only thing that fell out was this little box." pointed Pablo, picking it up.

Uniqua brushed the sand off it. "What's inside?"

Pablo opened it (just a crack) and a loud 'whoosing' sound made him fall a few feet backwards, landing on his back.

"Wind." said Pablo.

"What?" asked Uniqua, not sure if she heard right.

"It's a box of wind."

"A box of wind? That's ridiculous! You can't put wind in a box!" said Uniqua as she picked it up and opened it just a tiny bit like Pablo had. Only this time, the force of the wind burst open the lid, and knocked Uniqua backwards. Pablo helped her up.

Uniqua shook her head. "Or... maybe you can." she shrugged.

A giant twister seemed to be protruding out of the box, growing larger and larger by the second. Dust and sand started flying up into their faces, with a deafening 'wooshing' sound in their ears.

"We've got yo close the lid!" yelled Uniqua over the noise. They both tried to close reach the box, but with no success.

"The wind's too strong!" cried Uniqua.

"I can't reach it!"

"There's only one thing we can do: Wish it closed!"

"Right. Get the genie's bottle!"

Uniqua and Pablo made their way around the truck, to where the genie's bottle was. By now, the twister was larger than the moving truck! The wind blew Uniqua and Pablo into the air. Uniqua grabbed onto the side mirror of the truck, and Pablo grabbed onto Uniqua's leg.

Uniquareached into the driver's seat (the window was luckily opened because of the heat) and grabbed the bottle.

"Got it!" she yelled, "I wish... Oh no!"

A gust of wind had blown the bottle out of her hand. It flew up into the twister.

Austin appeared out of it. "What did you say!?!" he yelled, the twister carrying him several feet into the air.

"I wish the box of wind-" began Uniqua, still hanging onto the truck's mirror.

"What!?! Speak up!" shouted Austin, straining to hear.

"I wish-"

"What!?! Woah!" Austin and the genie bottle flew out of sight, lost somewhere in the twister.

"Uh-oh." said Pablo.

"There goes the bottle!"

The twister was now as big as ten moving trucks! Uniqua and Pablo felt the truck move, then it became apparent that the truck was being pulled up into the twister.

All of a sudden, three things happened at once: 1) The truck was hundreds of feet in the air. 2) All of the Sultan's treasures began to spill out of the truck. And 3) Poor Uniqua and Pablo were also pulled into the twister.

"WOAHHH! AAAAHHH!" they both screamed.

Uniqua's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Movers of Arabia. We move Arabian things." she said calmly and cheerfully.

_"What's taking you so long!?!"_ asked one angry Sultan Tyrone.

"Sorry Sultan. We're just a little _up in the air_ right now."

_"How's my stuff?"_ asked Tyrone.

Uniqua turned to see a pair of Tyrone's gold-stitched socks fly past her.

"Looks good to me. Don't worry, Sultan, we'll be there soon. Bye." she said, hanging up.

If Sultan Tyrone had looked out of the window beside him in his palace, he would have seen a large twister, a flying truck, two movers, and a whole bunch of _his_ stuff floating around.

Uniqua stayed calm for a while, until:

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** she yelled at the top of her lungs, the stress and overwhelming pressure of being an Arabian mover getting to her.

Pablo floated past her. "What are we gonna do without that genie!?!" he asked.

(Tune: "Take Me Out to the Ball Game")

**Both: We've lost the ge-e-nie bot-tle, and, we need that last wish.  
The wind from the box, it has got us trapped, I don't think that we'll ever get back!  
To the good Sultan's pa-lace in our mo-o-ving truck.  
We've used one, two, wishes and now, we are out, of, luck!  
U: One wish...  
P: And we'd be safe and sound. Just one wish...  
U: And we float down to the ground! One wish...  
P: And we would be home free. Just one wish...  
Both: Oh, where could that bottle be?  
****  
Without that ge-enie bot-tle, we can't make that last wish!  
We could be up here for-e-ever, let's think of something cle-e-ever!  
To get us back on the ground safe-ly, us and our mo-o-ving truck.  
We've used one, two, wishes and now we are out, of, luck!  
We've used one, two, wishes and now we are out, of, luck!**

"We're just gonna have to do this ourselves!" said Uniqua. Pablo nodded.

Uniqua noticed the flying carpet below them and had an idea. "Come on Pablo!" she called.

They both plugged downwards like divers, past the solid gold grandfather clock, the solid gold cat statue, the solid gold tea-set, and the solid gold basketball hoop, until they landed on the carpet. Uniqua began steering the rug towards the box.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing!?!" asked Pablo.

"Hang on." replied Uniqua, deciding to not answer his question.

When we get near the box, flip the lid!" she yelled. Again, Pablo nodded.

They were getting closer. "Almost there! Hold it steady!" yelled Pablo, leaning over the side of the carpet, his arms outstretched.

Finally, they reached the box, Pablo flipped its lid closed, and everything became quiet.

"We did it!" yelled Uniqua in triumph.

"All right!"

"Whoo-hoo!"

Suddenly, Uniqua and Pablo noticed a large shadow right above them. They looked up, screamed, and flew out of the way, just in time before their moving truck landed with a loud crash.

All of the Sultan's treasure also started to fall to the ground. Luckily, the treasure was magic and the said was soft, so none of it was damaged.

The genie's lamp landed safely in Pablo's hands. Austin appeared out of it again. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Both Uniqua and Pablo laughed. "Come on Mover Pablo, We've got a job to finish." said Uniqua.

"To the Sultan's palace!"

They rounded up all the treasure, closed the doors, and we're on their way.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review!**


	10. A Hill Away

As Pablo and Uniqua were getting closer and closer to the Sultan's palace, Pablo noticed the truck pass an outhouse toilet.

"Um... Uniqua?" said Pablo, looking a bit uneasy.

"What is it, Pablo?" asked Uniqua, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"I.. I think I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Oh..." she said, stopping the truck.

They both got out, and Pablo ran into the outhouse that was, for whatever reason, placed in the middle of nowhere. Uniqua waited outside.

The mover's truck was parked at the top of a large, high hill, facing down. The Sultan's palace was at the bottom of the hill.

Uniqua was tapping her foot with impatience and, for no particular reason, had looked back, just at the right moment, to admire her truck. She then saw it: The moving truck was rolling down the hill, headed for the posh home of Sultan Tyrone, their first-ever client. Uniqua had forgotten to set the emergency brake!

"Oh no!" yelled Uniqua, her body locked in panic.

Just then, Pablo walked out of the outhouse, the sound of a toilet flushing behind him. A piece of tissue was stuck to the bottom of his foot, though he didn't notice it.

"Oops!" said Pablo.

Uniqua and Pablo began to sprint down the hill to follow the truck. Despite all of the adrenalin that was flowing through Uniqua, Pablo was the one who caught up to the truck. Uniqua began to slow down, huffing and puffing from exhaustion. She eventually stopped altogether and was only able to watch Pablo and the truck in the distance.

The massive truck was getting closer and closer to the palace. Pablo jumped onto the truck's running board along the side of the door, but there was nothing sturdy enough to hold onto. He grabbed the side-view mirror, which broke off in his hand like a flimsy twig (he put the broken pieces in his front pocket, to fix later), and tried to balance himself, surfing toward the palace.

Then Pablo realized that good ol' Uniqua, although forgetting to set the emergency brake on, **had** remembered to lock the door of the truck!

With one hand, Pablo grabbed onto the truck's roof rack, with the other, he searched through his pockets for his second set of keys.

Reaching deep into the front pockets of his turquoise mover uniform, Pablo came out with a handful of change and some paper clips. So he opened the truck with one of the paper clips!... Just kidding. He dug in once again and this time found the right key, then jammed it in and tried to open the door. But his body was in the way.

The Sultan's palace was less than three school fields away.

Pablo maneuvered himself to the right of the door as Uniqua gazed on at a scene with awe.

Uniqua's phone rang. She answered it, not taking her eyes off Pablo.

_"It's Sultan Tyrone, here. Are you two-"_

"We don't have time to go into that, just now." interrupted Uniqua, hanging up on her cellphone.

Finding a new energy, she started to race down the hill again.

Somehow, Pablo got the door open. He swung into the driver's seat. In one, swift motion, he pulled hard... on the radio lever! Loud roller-disco music started blaring out of it.

"Oops!" Pablo said.

He grabbed again, and this time he got the emergency brake. The mover's truck squealed angrily to a halt, its front wheels stopping mere inches from the Sultan's palace.

"Oops!" said Pablo.

Uniqua's cell phone rang again, and she answered it.

_"This is Sultan Tyrone again, why did you hang up on me? Is anything wrong?"_

"Oh no, Sultan Tyrone, we're fine," smiled Uniqua, "In fact, we-re _on a roll_! Our truck has just arrived! It's right in front of your palace!"

Tyrone looked out of the window beside him.

_"Oh. Okay. I'll be right there."_ said Tyrone, hanging up.

Uniqua, placing the phone into her pocket, grinned happily.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review! This chapter was inspired by a story titled "(Mass)(Velocity)=Momentum", by Rachel Toor.**


	11. The Last Wish

Loud beeps rang in Sultan Tyrone's ears as the mover's truck backed up against the steps of his palace. When it finally stopped, so did the annoying beeps, and the two movers stepped out to greet Tyrone, who was tapping his toes with impatience.

Now, Tyrone was a little suspicious of the two new movers, so he brought a pencil and a clipboard that listed all of his magic treasures so that he make sure that they brought everything.

"Your Sultanship," said Uniqua getting ready to open the truck's back doors, "The Movers of Arabia are proud to present to you: Your stuff!"

With that, Uniqua and Pablo simultaneously opened the doors to reveal the Sultan's solid gold belongings, perfectly preserved.

Tyrone dropped his pencil and clipboard in shock. "I can't believe you actually did it!" he said, unable to contain his happiness.

"Me neither." shrugged Pablo.

"We even have one wish left." added Uniqua.

Tyrone then cleared his throat and spoke in his very best regal voice. "Movers of Arabia. You have successfully moved all of my magical things from the cave to the palace, and as a _reward_, I give you..." said the Sultan, pausing to clap his hands. The genie's bottle floated magically in front of the three of them, "The very last wish!"

Austin appeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Hey guys, what do you want?" he asked in his usual excited voice, "Gold? Silver? Jewels?"

Then there was a loud grumbling sound: It was Pablo's stomach.

Pablo and Uniqua gave each other a knowing smile, as if they mutually knew what the other was thinking.

"Oh great and powerful genie," said Pablo, as both movers raised their hands and bowed down to Austin. The next sentence the two spoke at the same time, "We wish for... snacktime!"

Austin and Sultan smiled at their wise decision, "Your wish is my command," said Austin, bowing low, "You shall have the greatest snack _imaginable!_... Cheese and crackers!"

The four friends laughed and jumped off the shallow steps of the Sultan's palace. They ran towards the vast, endless sandy desert, laughing and reminiscing about their adventure along the way.

And as they walked, the eternal sand faded into lush green grass that was carefully watered and mowed, and that Sultan's palace morphed and shrunk into trees, flowers, and backyard equipment. A fence grew from the ground and surrounded the four adventurers. The children weren't scared or surprised at any of this, for no matter what adventure they had, one way, or another, it always ended like this.

And as they reached their garden, they held each other's hands to form a circle, dancing as they spun around and chanted their song:

_We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore!_  
_Now it's time for us to have a snack!_  
_Meet you next time when we're back..._  
_With your friends, the Backyardigans!_

After they finished their song, the friends ran through a door in the fence that led to Austin's house, where they would, indeed, have the greatest snack imaginable.

The End.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!**


End file.
